Fruta Prohibida
by Maruy-chan
Summary: Después de meses de estrés, Francis y Antonio llegan a una conclusión: ¿Cómo sabes que algo no te gusta si no te atreves a probarlo? Oneshot, Frain. PwP. Lemon a saco. AU


**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada de lo aquí usado me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Himaruya. Yo solo lo uso con motivos pérfidos._

_Hola a todos! Dejo momentáneamente el hiatus para compartir un fic que acaba de salir del horno hace ná y menos. Un fic que he hecho con cariño pero que es bastante PwP. Con él pretendo decir que aunque esté ida del no dejo de escribir en cuanto puedo. Y por eso os quiero dejar este One shot. Besos a todos! Estad atentos a Abril!_

* * *

Los cumpleaños de Sheila llevaban siendo uno de los mayores eventos que celebraban desde hacía muchos años. Casi desde que empezaron a salir en grupo. Hacía casi siete años desde que se conocieron en el primer curso del instituto. Y tanto Sheila como sus padres sabían montar fiestas a lo grande. Esta última vez incluso Adele, la madre de Sheila, habría propuesto llevarles a un burdel, o a un boys, para que se diesen una alegría al cuerpo. Théo, el padre de Sheila, se había opuesto. Lo cual hizo que los ojos brillantes de la pandilla se apagasen con decepción. Los que más los de Sheila. Con 18 años, la chica quería aprovechar el paso del instituto a la universidad y que todos estaban libres para montar la más grande de las fiestas que había propuesto nunca. Y eso que el listón estaba alto.

-Dios, todavía recuerdo ese cumpleaños que fuimos a ver Saw- decía Roberto entusiasmado.- Lovino casi se hace pis encima del miedo.

-Eso no es verdad, _bastardo!_

Estaban en ese momento en el chalet de los padres de Sheila, eligiendo a ver cual era el plan ganador para la gran fiesta de la semana siguiente. Arrellanados en diversos sofás y con miles de aperitivos salados en la mesita de café, daban ideas que o bien Sheila desechaba o escribía con ímpetu en un cuadernito que tenía entre las rodillas. Rodillas que era mejor que ningún pipiolo venido a menos mirase ni en discotecas ni en bares o se ganaba una paliza común del grupo.

-Entonces hemos quedado que ir al cine es muy soso; a la bolera, infantil; al parque de atracciones, prepúber. Me estáis dejando sin ideas, chicos.- Dijo la morena mirando a los otros cinco.

Isabel, la otra chica del grupo, se quedó pensativa mientras cogía una patata frita.

-Podríamos hacer un combo de cena y salida de fiesta. Si todos andamos bien de pasta.

Casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos el quinto en discordia, Antonio, que levantó la mano entre tímido y enfadado.

-Yo no tengo dinero para las dos cosas.

El que tenían entre manos era un grupo más bien variopinto. Isabel, Roberto y Lovino provenían de familias de ingresos medios, que si bien no podían permitirse los mayores lujos, si que podían dar bastantes caprichos. Isabel y Roberto eran hijos únicos, con lo cual no tenía que compartir con una segunda persona. Lovino tenía un hermano gemelo, Feliciano, que era todo lo contrario a él. Mientras Lovino tenía una boca de cloaca y un carácter horrendo, Feliciano era todo dulzura e ingenuidad, algo que había acabado pagando el alguna ocasión y que su hermano le reprochaba constantemente.

Antonio, sin embargo, tenía más dificultades de dinero. Su madre murió cuando dio a luz a su hermano pequeño, Carlos, dejando a un trabajador padre que tenía que hacerse cargo de dos criaturas que se llevaban apenas un año de diferencia. Y Enrique trabajaba duro. Pero el dinero escaseaba y no podía dar más a sus hijos cada semana para que disfrutasen de la juventud. De hecho, Antonio muy probablemente, al contrario que sus compañeros de instituto, no podria ir a la universidad. Al menos por ahora. Llevaba desde que cumplió los 16 ayudando todas las tardes y los fines de semana a su padre en la carnicería que regentaba. Ese verano no iba a ser una excepción. Y seguramente en septiembre allí seguiría, a pesar de haber solicitado plaza para una universidad, que aunque no era prestigiosa, no obligaría a su padre vender un riñón para poder pagarla. Pero claro, si el tiempo que no estaba en la universidad lo pasaba ayudando a Enrique, ¿qué tiempo le dejaba eso para estudiar lo que daba en clase y sacarse esa carrera? Probablemente tardaría más de cinco años en sacarse magisterio. Y eso que era una carrera corta.

No. No podía decirse que Antonio fuese el que tenía la vida más fácil. Esa era Sheila. Inteligente, guapa, hija de padres acomodados, era adorada por todo el mundo, y curiosamente, con la que mejor se llevaba Antonio. Había sido su confidente, su ayudante, su amiga. Por Sheila, Antonio daría la vida, y lo mismo pasaba en sentido inverso. Antonio a Sheila le confiaba todo. Los problemas de dinero de su padre, los problemas amorosos, ( ya había tenido un par de ellos). Le confiaba todo menos una cosa.

-¿Alquien ha dicho que no tiene dinero para dos cosas?- dijo desde el umbral de la puerta una voz suave como la miel y sedosa. Antonio se tensó nada más oírla. Siendo el único de espaldas a la puerta, los demás se había girado al oír al recién llegado. Al moreno no le hizo falta girarse para saber quien era dueño de esa voz.

Una de las cosas que más valoraba Sheila de su vida no era el dinero, la compañía ni los estudios. Sheila tampoco era hija única. Tenía un hermano cuatro años mayor. El mismo que acaba de asomar sus narices por la puerta.

Antonio se giró por fin.

Y ahí estaba. Rubio, alto y tan guapo que era hasta un delito para la integridad moral de toda persona que se cruzase por su camino. Sólo con curzársele. Ya mirarle era aún peor.

Francis Bonnefoy era todo lo que un chica quería como novio. Era perfecto para llevarlo colgando del brazo y poder alardear de él. Más de una vez Antonio había oído a Sheila decir que habían tenido problemas con alguna antigua novia que había venido desolada a pedir una segunda oportunidad. La mayoría chicas insulsas con aire pijo y que aspiraban a más de lo que sus diminutos cerebros alcanzaban. Hasta dónde él sabía por lo que le había dicho Sheila, Francis era bisexual. Y aún no habían llegado hombres aporreando la puerta pidiendo una explicación por ese abandono "repentino".

-Antonio. Antonio ha dicho que no tenía dinero para cena y fiesta.

El susodicho quería matar a quien quisiera que hubiese lanzado esa respuesta. Él no había respondido a esa pregunta. ¿Quién se creía con suficiente potestad como para responder por él? El rubio hermano mayor de su mejor amiga se adelantó y se dirigió a un sillón. Al mismo en el que él estaba. Notó como todo su cuerpo se erizaba por la mera cercanía. Oh Dios. Es que solo con notarle en la misma habitación le daban ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y hacerle un hombre de verdad. De eso, a pesar de tener 18 años, Antonio tenía un poquitín de experiencia.

Le dejó sitio en el sofá a regañadientes. El mayor se sentó, ajeno a todo el batiburrillo mental que se había creado en la mente de Antonio solo con verle aparecer.

-¿Y no deberías invitar tú, Sheila? Al fin y al cabo eres la cumpleañera.

Y además era atento. Si es que el tío lo tenía todo para echarle el polvo de su vida, dejarle agotado en la cama y volver a echarle otro polvo de su vida. Y le sobraría tiempo para mimos.

-Podrías invitarle tú a la fiesta después, teniendo en cuenta que trabajas, tienes dinero y te has mostrado tan desinteresado.- Sheila le devolvió la pulla a su hermano con lucidez.

El único defecto que tenía para él era que su hermana era su mejor amiga. nunca traicionaría la confianza de Sheila acostándose con su hermano. Sheila era muy liberal y era la primera en meterse con Francis cuando no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer (que eso era casi siempre), pero la verdad era que la joven, adoraba a su hermano.

No. Francis estaba vetado. Y eso le hacía cocerse por dentro es su propio jugo y en su propia lujuria. No podía hacerlo. Y el no poder no era ni siquiera lo peor de todo.

-No, no, no.- se obcecó Antonio.-. No voy a dejar que nadie pague por mi nada. Si solo puedo ir a una cosa solo iré a la cena que estamos más tranquilos y no hay tanto barullo. Total, a mi el salir de fiesta no es que me guste mucho…

El rubio giró su cabeza hacia él, clavándole esas hojas afiladas azules que tenía por ojos. De nuevo antonio sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle por completo.

-De eso nada. Sí mi hermana organiza algo por su cumpleaños no serás tú el que se quede sin ir a algún sitio. Te pago la cena y el dinero que tú tengas lo inviertes en lo que quieras tomar en la discoteca después.

Lo peor de todo ese asunto, es que no era el único que sentía esa atracción entre Francis y él. Sólo con ver la mirada que el mayor le lanzaba, Antonio era consciente de que ese sentimiento de atracción no pasaba desapercibido para Francis. Y llevaba tiempo siendo así.

Cuando Francis estaba ya en segundo de carrera, hacía tiempo que no coincidía con los amigos de Sheila. Y cuando su hermana cumplió 16 años y estaban decididos todos a ir por primera vez a una discoteca de mayores, Francis tuvo que hacer de acompañante y de vigilante para que dejasen entrar a toda esa tribu de niños insoportables. O eso pensaba él.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando se reencontró a Antonio. Cuando él estaba en el instituto encontraba que era una persona gritona, algo tímida a pesar de todo y que no merecía demasiado la pena prestarle atención. Claro, tenía lógica. Cuando él ya tenía 18 años y varios devaneos sexuales a sus espaldas, el español solo contaba con 14 años. Últimamente con 14 años ya consideraban que eso era suficiente para pensar en sexo y en salidas a discotecas. Pero no entonces. Por lo tanto la atracción que podría sentir por antonio quedaba oculta por el simple hecho de que le veía como un niño. Pero en el 16 cumpleaños de su hermana Sheila apareció él en su vista. Y sus ojos verdes que parecían guardar la sinceridad más profunda en su interior. Esos ojos le parecían peor que un reloj que se dedicaba a hipnotizar a todo el que se encontraba a su paso. Eso y el cuerpo que estaba aún en desarrollo aunque dejaba entrever lo que iba a ofrecer en un futuro. Como por ejemplo ese respingón trasero que le llamó la atención en cuanto Antonio se giró un poquito. Es decir, cuando ambos tuvieron la fuerza suficiente de separar la mirada el uno del otro. Sólo para que Francis pudiese clavarla en su trasero. Ahí, a gusto.

La entrepierna le dio un tirón angustiado en cuanto su mente procesó la información. el chico de cara escandalosamente irresistible tenía unos ojos espectaculares y un trasero que si no era perfecto lo sería en cuanto creciese un poco más.

Así pasó lo que pasó. En el momento en el que entraron en la discoteca al español empezaron a entrarle hombres y mujeres. Y él como buen protector de adolescentes se dirigió a salvarle el cuello. Ese cuello bronceado que haría perder la concentración del celibato a cualquier cura.

El motivo que le hizo intervenir fue ver la cara de angustia que Antonio presentaba. Parecía aturdido por tanta atención tanto masculina como femenina. Francis le trajo una bebida y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Demos una vuelta, cariño.

Notó claramente el nerviosismo que esa cercanía y ese acercamiento había causado al joven. Tartamudeó un gracias ligero mientras cogía la bebida y Francis le alejaba de esa bandada de buitres.

-¿Te molestaban mucho?

Antonio se encogió de hombros mientras daba un sorbito a la bebida.

-Solamente que hasta hace poco tenía que ser yo el que le dijese a los demás: oye me gustas, ¿te apetecería hacer algo algún día? Y hace tiempo viene pasándome que me persiguen.

Francis asintió, llevándole a un sofá en la parte de atrás de la discoteca. Estaba ocupado por una pareja cuando llegaron. Sheila y otro chico aleatorio dándose el lote. Una mirada de Francis bastó para hacer sentir incómodo al chico en cuestión. Se llevó a Sheila de allí mientras reía por la cara de su acompañante al ver a su hermano. Invitó a Antonio a sentarse, que también sonreía.

-Debe ser raro para ti que se lancen hombres, ¿no?- se sentó con un movimiento elegante. Todo lo que Francis hacía le parecía elegante a Antonio. Se sentó a su lado y negó con la cabeza.

-No mucho la verdad. Soy un poco abierto con estas cosas. Me gustan tanto hombres como mujeres.

No había esperado que Antonio le soltase su orientación sexual tan alegremente, pero esa sinceridad hizo que la personalidad de Antonio le llamase aún más la atención.

-Vaya. ¿Has tenido ya alguna experiencia con hombres?

En el instante en el que lo dijo, supo que había sido brusco. Antonio no tenía ningún motivo por el cual explicarle nada de su vida sexual. Pero su curiosidad hacia el joven era tan grande que no había podido resistirse.

-No soy virgen. Si es lo que preguntas.

Pues mira, no había sido tan brusco.

-No preguntaba eso. Pero me sirve.- Francis le sonrió de lado. Puedo ver claramente como los ojos de Antonio brillaban al ver esa sonrisa, como si algo se hubiese encendido en él. El mayor estaba seguro de que así era.

- Precoz por lo que veo- añadió el francés, haciendo como que se colocaba mejor en el sofá a su lado. Aprovechó ese movimiento para acercarse a él y rozar con una pierna la de Antonio. Ambos se estremecieron. Antonio miró el punto en el que las dos piernas se habían rozado y sintió algo así como una descarga eléctrica en su espalda. Subió la mirada y vio que el hermano de su mejor amiga se estaba acercando a él.

El hermano de su mejor amiga.

De un salto, Antonio se levantó notando como su entrepierna protestaba con dolor, anhelando ser satisfecha. Farfullando algo de que necesitaba bailar, salió corriendo huyendo de la tentación que le francés mismo representaba.

Francis supo en seguida por qué había huído. No hacía falta ser un genio. ¿Un chico guapo que acababa de descubrir el sexo y al que seguro que no le importaría repetir? El principal motivo por el cual no podían tocarse era por tener a Sheila entremedias.

Y después de dos años en los que habían ocurrido situaciones muy parecidas o peores, seguía siendo así. Y aunque la mayoría tenía ya 18 años y no necesitaban un acompañante que le ayudase a colarse en las discotecas, Francis no se iba a perder el cumpleaños de su hermana por ningún motivo. Era el único momento en el que tenía un motivo verídico y de peso para poder pasar un rato con el español. A pesar de eso no le hacía falta tener excusa. Un día que Sheila y sus amigos entraron en clase, Antonio accidentalmente entró al baño justo en el momento en el que Francis se estaba duchando. Eso fue dos meses escasos después del momento tenso en la discoteca.

Cualquier otra persona que se hubiese encontrado con Francis en ese percal, con el cabello chorreando, una toalla en la cintura que cubría hasta sus rodillas y sonrojado por el calor del agua habría por lo menos soltado un grito pequeño y se habría deshecho en disculpas. Sin embargo, cuando Francis levantó la vista y vio que el que había entrado allí había sido el español, esperó la reacción del joven. La suya la tenía clara. Su entrepierna le urgía a aprovechar esa curiosa situación y hacerle el amor a Antonio con violencia en el suelo de su propio baño. Sin importarle si Sheila les encontraba o no.

Que la reacción de Antonio fue lenta era un eufemismo. En cuanto se fijó en quien era el que estaba en el baño y cual era la situación en la que se encontraba sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda se abrieron como platos y empezó a hacer un análisis general. Se fijó en una caprichosa gota de agua que bajaba de la punta del pero rubio platino y se dirigía, traviesa al torso desnudo de Francis. Y vaya torso, joder. Decir que el francés estaba bien formado era un auténtico crimen contra la naturaleza. La gota siguió bajando y con ello la mirada de Antonio. Se centró en la entrepierna de Francis, que parecía tan contenta de ver a Antonio como el miembro de antonio lo estaba de ver a Francis. Por que la reacción de su mente fue lenta. Pero al pene del español no le costó nada más que diez milésimas de segundo el ponerse en posición de combate.

Viendo que pasaban más de diez segundo y el español no hacía ningún ademán de abrir la boca para disculparse o para irse, Francis carraspeó. Antonio parpadeó y miró de nuevo al francés. Pero no a su torso como a él le habría gustado. Maldito fuese. Aún así el mirar los ojos azules de Francis le parecía un buen premio de consolación.

-Supongo que no has entrado aquí para simplemente admirarme, ¿no?

Antonio tuvo la decencia de ponerse un poquito rojo. Solo un poquito.

-P-pretendía… hacer. Bueno. Ya sabes.

Francis se encogió de hombros. Agarró una toalla para secarse el pelo.

- Por mi no te cortes. No tienes nada que no quiera… digo, que no haya visto.

Se puso a mirarse en el espejo, para ocultar el hecho de que su subconsciente había estado a punto de jugarle una malísima pasada. Se habría dado de cabezazos contra la pared de no haber estado Antonio. Éste se encogió de hombros, recuperando su desparpajo y fue a la taza del váter a hacer sus necesidades. Para cuando terminó, Francis seguía girado al espejo, justo al lado de la puerta. La puerta por la que Antonio tenía que salir. Pasando al lado del francés. Que Dios le ayudase.

Aún así Antonio se dirigió hacia la puerta con aire altivo y orgulloso. No le importaba nada tener que pasar tan cerca de él. Bueno, le importaba pasar y no darle al francés un cachete en el culo según pasaba. Justo cuando se acercaba a la puerta y a la posición del rubio, dolorosamente cerca y consciente de su presencia, Francis se giró para ir a dejar la toalla en su sitio, frenando justo a dos centímetros de tocar al español. Cogido por sorpresa, Antonio frenó de golpe, mirando al otro que tan solo era unos centímetros más alto que él.

Ninguna persona en la edad que tenían tanto Francis como Antonio habría sido capaz de soportar eso. La tensión acumulada y esa situación en general les hizo explotar de golpe. Ninguno sabía cual había sido el primero. De hecho sería fruto de discusión en otro par de momentos en los que se encontraron a solas. El caso es que en un momento dado tenían los labios junto y se abrazaban mutuamente como si el no hacerlo fuese a causarles una enfermedad incurable. Francis bajó con fiereza sus manos hacia ese trasero que le llamaba tanto mientras el español se limitaba a respirar con fuerza. Empujó al mayor hacia delante, consiguiendo cerrar la puerta en ese instante en el que la espalda de Francis chocó contra la madera. Antonio se frotó junto a él, mojándose un poco en el proceso. Ambas lenguas combatían ansiosas por tomar el control, dejando que la lujuria de los dos hombres se saciase en ellas. Ambos suspiraban con fuerza. En el caso del Francis además restregaba ligeramente su entrepierna contra la delantera de Antonio. Cuando el español agarró del pelo rubio a su compañero, el tacto del agua le recordó donde estaba. Y más importante, con quién estaba haciendo eso.

Se separó bruscamente, mirando el suelo como un niño al que habían pillado haciendo algo que no debía. O eso parecía, Francis se había quedado con las manos un poco extendidas hacia delante. Suspiró con fuerza al ver que Antonio se había alejado y se separó educadamente de la puerta para dejarle salir, algo que el castaño aprovechó para hacer en ese mismo momento. Nada ni nadie pudo evitar que Francis diese un puñetazo frustrado a la pared. Tanto por la huida de Antonio como la posición en la que estaba él en ese momento. Volvió a la seguridad de su cuarto y allí se dejó embaucar por su imaginación y el recuerdo de sus manos moldeando el trasero de Antonio.

Y así seguían. Desde entonces se habían evitado educadamente, pero cada vez que cruzaban la mirada, Antonio se encontraba excitado como nunca había estado ni estaría en su vida. Pocas veces habían hablado del tema. Pero siempre decían lo mismo. No podían. Y ambos lo sabían. Sheila estaba en medio. No era un triángulo romántico. Pero tampoco eran ambos libres para poder lanzarse a la piscina.

Aunque el planchazo que se meterían de poder sería tremendo. Ni en bomba. En plancha. Sobre la cama. Y con una vehemencia admirable.

Apartando esos recuerdos de su pensamiento, Antonio miró a Francis, que le seguía sonriendo. Maldito fuese.

-No puedo aceptarlo. No podría devolvértelo en mucho tiempo.

Francis negó con la cabeza. Ambos estaban tan atentos el uno al otro que no se daban cuenta que ya los demás habían reanudado conversación por su cuenta. Todos menos Sheila. Miraba fijamente a su hermano y a su mejor amigo, con una sonrisa bailoteando.

-No te he pedido que lo devuelvas.- Francis le dio una palmada en el hombre y se levantó.- Sheila, el día que quedéis avisame y voy con vosotros aunque sea a la cena. Así no tenéis problemas de quedar.

Mientras se iba Francis y Antonio se volvieron a cruzar la mirada. Como siempre, el deseo que existía desde hacía tiempo les hizo conectar.

Cuando Antonio cumplió 18 años, hacía casi un año, fueron todos juntos al cine. Tenían claro la película que querían ver. Sin embargo no había asientos para todos juntos. Roberto y Elizabeth, que por ese tiempo estaban como muy acaramelados entre ellos pidieron sentarse juntos. Con lo cual a Sheila, Antonio, Lovino y Francis les tocó elegir con quien se sentaban. Antonio se sentíaseguro. Porque claro, ¿Cómo iba Sheila rechazar sentarse al lado de su adorado hermano? Claro eso fue hasta que Lovino le separó ligeramente del grupo y le pidió que le dejase con Sheila, porque a él el hermano de Sheila le daba como mal rollo. Antonio intentó decir que no, pero cuando ya se había dado cuenta Lovino se había ido a coger a Sheila y entrar con ella.

No supo cómo llegó a la sala de cine, pero de repente se encontraba viendo la película con el francés al lado. Estaban en la esquina superior derecha de la sala del cine. Prácticamente ellos veían a todo el mundo y nadie les veía a ellos. Antonio se arrinconó contra la pared, que esa era otra, estaba arrinconado contra la pared con Francis al lado, y comenzó a comer sus palomitas en silencio. Francis a su vez le miraba de reojo.

-Siento que te haya tocado conmigo- comentó mientras se apagaban las luces y empezaba la película.- Sé que preferirías estar con mi hermana a conmigo.

Antonio no respondió, simplemente se ocultó en la caja de palomitas, mirando la película. Que además se les había ocurrido la genial idea de ir a ver una de miedo. ¿En serio? ¿A él que le encantaba gritar y abrazarse al que tuviese al lado? ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar estas cosas a él?

Por suerte para él, aguantó media película sin tener que gritar o agarrarse. Empezó a pasarlo mal cuando llevaban 45 minutos pues los sustos se iban volviendo más y más intensos. Francis se mostraba hierático, o eso parecía. En un momento dado en el que casi tiró las palomitas del susto, se fijó que Francis se estaba aferrando a los brazos del asiento con una fuerza capaz de arrancarlos y su cuello estaba tenso. Se fijó en el cuello nácar del francés. Estaba hecho a posta para que le diesen a cualquiera ganas de hacerle un chupetón consistente y que resaltase en su piel. Todo el francés estaba creado para provocarle. Francis lo sabía y Antonio lo sabía. Maldita sea, seguramente todo el puñetero cine lo sabría. Pero nooooo. Tenían que ser el mejor amigo de la hermana y el hermano de la mejor amiga. Él uno para el otro eran fruta prohibida. Y sin embargo Francis giró su cabeza para mirarle cuando Antonio casi había tirado las palomitas. El joven no apartó la mirada. Y el francés se juntó de golpe contra los labios del español. Antonio ya tiró directame la palomitas y empezó a besarle con ansia, estremeciéndose a cada toque de Francis.

Sin recato ninguno y siempre manteniendo el volumen en mínimos, Francis empezó a meterle mano a Antonio, colando la susodicha debajo de los pantalones. Antonio no se quedó corto y empezó a imitarle. Y ni cortos ni perezosos empezaron a masturbarse en silencio. Francis había ocultado su cara detrás del cuello del joven, mientras este, aprovechando su posición fingía que veía la película. Si alguien miraba hacia arriba parecería que el rubio había sentido demasiado pavor por la película y se ocultaba detrás del español. Claro que el placer que empezaron a sentir cuando cada uno movió su mano al compás que más apropiado le parecía, eso no tenía mucha veracidad. Las caras de ponía Antonio era sublimes y se tenía que tapar la boca para evitar gemir. Francis hacía lo mismo, pero aprovechando la camisa del español, mordisqueándola con suavidad. Por suerte el orgasmo les sorprendió en un susto en el que toda la sala gritó. Ellos gimieron despacio, Antonio cerrando los ojos y aún con la boca tapada y Francis justo en el oído del español. Volvieron a colocarse en el sus butacas, cada uno limpiándose la semilla del otro como buenamente podía.

Antonio no se lo podía creer. Acababa de tener el primer orgasmo en un cine. Y a no ser que se confundiese mucho, había sido el orgasmo más potente que había tenido nunca. El hecho de que hubiese sido en un cine que proyectaba una peli de miedo como que le daba un poco de mal rollo y seguro que si Freud lo analizaba diría que esa necesidad de liarse con el hermano de su mejor amiga en un cine en el que aparecía una asesino maníaco-obsesivo obcecado en asesinar a la chica guapa demostraba una deficiencia profunda de afecto materno y que por eso tenían ganas de follar a todo lo que se menease.

Lo que era mentira, Antonio no quería follarse a todo lo que se menease. Sólo a Francis.

Así cuando salió de casa de Sheila, antes que los demás porque necesitaba coger el autobús lo tenía cristalino. En la cena de cumpleaños de Sheila y la posterior salida a beber tendría que mantenerse lo más alejado posible de Francis. Y mientras Francis miraba como se iba por la ventana y se prometía a sí mismo que no iba a hacer nada cuando a la semana siguiente le invitase a cenar.

Solo que había gente que no estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

Una semana después, Sheila estaba ya vestida con un vestido rojo despampanante que resaltaba su morena piel y su cabello negro. Tenía unos zapatos de tacón prominentes que estilizaban sus ya de por si torneadas piernas. ¿Qué se podía esperar de una mujer que iba a cardiobox y que corría una hora al día todas las mañanas? Francis miraba a su "hermanita" pequeña de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en sus piernas escandalosas y en su escote. Negaba con la cabeza y volvía a mirar. Chasqueaba la lengua. Negaba con la cabeza y volvía a mirar. Así todo el rato mientras ella se pintaba y se terminaba de arreglar.

-Vas a pasar frío.

Sheila se giró y enarcó una ceja.

-En julio. Voy a pasar frío en julio. En España. Creo que estás un poco mal. A lo mejor no deberías venir.

Francis se irguió y se puso con su aire de hermano mayor responsable.

-No. Me he comprometido a invitar a alguien y eso haré. Asi que no vas conseguir excluirme hermanita.

Sheila se giró con una sonrisa pérfida en los labios.

- Ni esperaba hacerlo. - Coge un bolso y se gira antes de que Francis pueda hacer relación a su comentario y replicarle.- Lista. ¿ Nos vamos?

Fueron en el coche del mayor y llegaron allí cuando ya estaban los demás.

-Siento llegar tarde chicos- dijo la chica.

-Sí, tenía que echarse tanto maquillaje que nos ha retrasado- replicó Francis corriendo para huir del golpe del bolso que Sheila previsiblemente le daría. No se equivocó. Poco después de haber desaparecido de ese hueco, pasó volando un borrón negro que era el bolso de Sheila mientras el resto del grupo reía, incluyendo la persona detrás de la cual Francis se había escondido y le cogía por los hombros. Antonio. Francis le soltó ipso facto. Isabel miró a ambos con una sonrisa de comprensión.

Mientras Sheila, Roberto y Lovino entraban en el restaurante, la chica con un chico en cada brazo, Antonio se escabulló de allí y les siguió cual cervatillo asustado. Con unos jeans negros que le apretaban su ya de por sí prieto trasero y una camisa negra con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, Francis no lamentó su lejanía. Podía mirarle aún mejor ese prieto trasero.

-Lo he visto.- dijo Isabel pícara.

-¿Visto el qué?- dio Francis haciéndose el loco mientras le ofrecía el brazo para entrar.

-No me despistes. Lo he visto. Saltan chispas entre Antonio y tú. Si cuando le has tocado los hombros él se ha puesto tenso.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que y? Fóllatelo, así con todas las letras. ¿O es que eres virgen? Porque él no lo es. De hecho anda desesperado por un polvo. Bien podrías ser tú.

-Bel, para. El motivo por el cual Antonio y yo no hemos hecho nada se está sentando en una silla mientras coquetea con el camarero, al cual seguramente esta noche le haya roto la nariz-. De eso se ocupó Lovino, alejando al camarero con aspavientos. Isabel se encogió de hombros.

-Yo creo que ella no tendría nada en contra de que os liaseis. El otro día soltó indirectas a diestro y siniestro de que la mejor pareja para Antonio era alguien cercano a ella.

Isabel se alejó de Francis, yendo con aire tranquilo a la mesa y dejando al mayor pensativo. Si realmente Sheila pesaba eso… entonces Antonio y él tendrían vía libre para dar rienda suelta a su pasión.

Una pérfida sonrisa se apoderó de la boca de Francis. Hoy no se le iba a escapar ese español escurridizo. Lo quisieran o no iban a acabar en los brazos del otro.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Antonio se puso a hablar con Sheila y Roberto, ignorando casi al rubio para poder dejar que su mente estuviese serena. Si le miraba justo frente a él se le iría la pinza y se le lanzaría por encima de la mesa a por él. Porque claro, no tenía nada de relajante ni ecuánime notar que el objeto de tu deseo estaba justo frente a él mirándole fijamente y haciendo que todos los poros de su piel exudaran nervios casi a mares. Ese hombre era el pecado andante. Y él estaba dispuesto a cumplir penitencia por poder probar ese cuerpo solo una vez.

-Antonio, ¿me acompañas al baño? Creo que el camarero pelirrojo me quiere hacer cosas malas si me pilla sola- comentó Sheila. Antonio asintió y se levantó encantado de perder un momentito de vista a Francis para poder despejarse. Fue entonces cuando el rubio dijo:

-Con ese vestido no me extraña.

-Francis callado o vuelves a casa- replicó su encaminaron al baño. Y sin embargo se quedaron en la puerta sin entrar. Antonio miró alrededor.

-¿No ibas a entrar?

-No-. Dijo la morena-. Sólo quería hablar un momento a solas contigo.

Antonio asintió.

-Tú dirás…

-¿Qué pasa entre mi hermano y tú?- soltó ella directa, haciendo que el joven boquease como un pez fuera del agua.- Porque ver a mi hermano con ojos de depredador cada vez que levanto la mirada no es algo precisamente agradable. A lo mejor para ti sí. Pero para mi no.

-¡S-Sheila! No ha pasado nada. En serio- insistió él, recibiendo como respuesta una ceja enarcada de la cumpleañera.- B-bueno. Un par de roces. ¡Pero nada más!

-Pues espero que no sea por falta de ganas. Porque como no resolváis esa tensión sexual os voy a encerrar en un armario hasta que la resolváis a la fuerza.

Al pobre Antonio le dio un respingo su miembro como respuesta a la sugerencia de Sheila mientras ésta se iba taconeando. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Sheila, la misma de la cual temía un enfado monumental cuando supiese que deseaba hacerle de todo a su hermano, acababa de decirle que o se lo tiraba o le encerraba con él un armario. Casi le daban ganas de ir a buscarle para acordar que pasarían del tema para que Sheila cumpliese su amenaza. Un rato encerrado en un armario con Francis no le parecía una mala forma de pasar el rato. De hecho era la mejor foma que se le ocurría.

-¿Antonio?- llamó justo en ese momento el francés en el pasillo de los baños. Todo el cuerpo del castaño se estremeció pensando en la cantidad de cosas que podría hacerle a ese cuerpo serrano-. Sheila me ha dicho que te sentías un poco mal. ¿Estás bien?

Cuando francis giró la esquina donde justo estaban las puertas de los lavabos, se encontró con dos ojos verdes de depredador que le miraron intensamente. Una mano le agarró de la pechera de la camisa y le tiró hacia deno, llevándoles dentro del lavabo de hombres y de ahí a un cubículo. Francis no pudo hacer nada para quejarse. De hecho es que no tenía nada de ganas de hacerlo. Cuando Antonio cerró la puerta del cubículo, Francis miró al español.

-¿Qué pasa?

Con la cara de depredador que tenía, Antonio se giró y le empujó contra la pared para poder besarle con deseo y ansia. Era mucho tiempo conteniéndose y dejando que su deseo por el rubio creciese y creciese. De esa noche no pasaba. Aunque le multasen por escándalo público en el baño y le prohibiesen volver a entrar a ese restaurante. Era caro, no iba a poder permitirse ir mucho allí. Así que besó sin dilación al rubio que le respondió con un beso igual de intenso centrado en dejar suelta la voracidad que cada uno sentía por el otro y que les estaba volviendo locos. Aunque Francis había preguntado en ese momento que pasaba, si era sincero, tener a Antonio devorándole con voracidad mientras iba directo a abrirle la camisa no le daba muchas opciones de preguntar. Ni le daba ganas. Mientras el español le quitaba la susodicha prenda, el francés decidió hacerse un poco cargo de la situación y fue él el que entonces empujó a antonio contra la pared más firme que había enfrente. Eso hizo que los besos se cortasen una milésima de segundo, porque poco tardó el francés en juntar sus labios con fiereza, recibiendo un rodeo de su cuello por parte de los brazos de Antonio por recompensa. Las manos del francés fueron directas al pantalón del español. Necesitaba tocarle. Y por necesitar se refería a que le urgía. si le tocaba podía confirmar si estaba soñando o simplemente se había vuelto loco. Pero claro, después de la elocuencia anterior de Isabel ahora mismo lo que menos tenía en su mente era parar. Tras deshacerse de los pantalones del más joven, con la emocionante colaboración de éste, Francis le cargó contra la pared, tocando directamente sus piernas morenas y su trasero respingón. Hombres habrían ido a batallar para poder tener el placer de siquiera vislumbrar ese firme y coqueta trasero. Y ahora él lo tenía entre sus manos, amasándolo mientras se dedicaba a mordisquear el cuello de Antonio, el cuál, se aprovechaba de su estratégica posición para esconderse en los cabellos rubios del francés. Cabellos que olían a placer y eso que aún no habían ni empezado. Pocas veces Antonio había vivido algo así. Era desenfreno puro. Y si después de eso no tenían ninguna relación estable, bueno, a la mierda. Por lo menos lo había probado una vez. ¿Cómo sabes que algo no te gusta si no te atreves a probarlo? Por eso, en ese momento en el que tanteaba la línea entre sus glúteos, Antonio se separó un poco y le habló con un tono bajo y sensual en su oreja.

-Condón, lubricante. Bolsillo derecho.

Esperaba que fuese suficiente. Y así fue. No era que llevase siempre esos elementos consigo. Pero cuando salía de fiesta procuraba por lo menos llevar un condón y una muestra de lubricante por si surgía la acción. Y si ahora no estaba inmerso en la acción que viniese Dios y lo viese. Francis le soltó un segundo, yendo hacia abajo, en busca de esos pantalones que él mismo había tirado al suelo. En el camino, mientras rebuscaba sin mirar se quedó justo delante de la entrepierna más que excitada del español. Sin poder evitarlo, mientras adquiría el lubricante y el condón, dio un beso leve seguido de un lametón al susodicho. Antonio tuvo que taparse la boca para no gemir azorado. Al levantaarse, Francis estaba abriendo ya el lubricante y se lo untaba generosamente en una mano. Se las apañó para subir la pierna izquierda del español a su cadera, siempre con la diligente participación de éste y empezar así a prepararle. No tenían mucho tiempo. Por eso parecía como si le quedasen sólo 5 minutos de vida y quisiesen pasarlo en los brazos del otro, algo que llegaba a ser incluso poético. Cuando el primero dedo de Francis se introdujo entre sus nalgas, encontrando certero el punto en el que tenía que introducirse., Antonio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, bastante motivado. Ese movimiento Francis lo aprovechó para poder besar su cuello. Quería introducir algo de relax en ésa situación. Pero si era sincero ni lo necesitaban ni lo querían. Si existía posibilidad ya se relajarían en otra ocasión. El dedo empezó a entrar y salir con prolijidad, demostrando así en ansia que tenían los dos. Antonio se inclinaba en ese momento y mordisqueaba su cuello y su hombro sin ningún tipo de recato, tapando así los gemidos como había hecho el propio francés ese nefasto y glorioso día en el cine. Era tremendo lo que podía sentir solo con un dedo, siempre y cuando fuese el dedo correcto y la persona en cuestión supiese manejarlo. Y teniendo en cuenta que casi en seguida estaba metiendo un segundo dedo sin malestar por su parte, Antonio estaba más que seguro que ese rubio frente a él sabía manejarlos. Ese sentimiento se intensificó cuando notó que el francés encontraba un punto dentro de él que le hizo como intentar huir y a la vez acercarse más. Era un sentimiento contradictorio. El placer era tan fuerte que le hacía no querer más y a la vez desear que nunca acabase. Francis hizo tijera en su interior y Antonio me miró con rabia mal contenida en unos ojos que rezumaban deseo verde.

- Hazlo ya y déjate de hostias.

Ese lenguaje, esa ansiedad, esa necesidad encendida en esa mirada fue lo poquito que necesitó Francis para acelerarse. Sacó los dedos y con rapidez se bajó los pantalones. Iba a ponerse el preservativo, pero obviamente Antonio pensaba que estaba siendo muy lento y decidió ponérselo él mismo. Rasgó el envoltorio con los dientes, haciendo que Francis soltase un jadeo algo desesperado por tener esa excitante escena delante y se lo puso con algo de fluidez. Una vez puesto, el propio Antonio se dio la vuelta, apoyando su torso contra la pared y dejando su trasero en pompa justo a la altura del pene del rubio. Éste, no se andó con chiquitas, y empezó a meterlo con suavidad en su interior, algo preocupado por la velocidad que llevaban y el frenesí que ambos mostraban. Quería dar placer al español, no que al día siguiente estuviese cojeando todo el rato. Sin embargo cuando estuvo dentro y su intención era esperar unos segundos, Antonio aprovechó su posición con los antebrazos apoyados en la pared, para moverse contra él, haciendo que Francis perdiera el poco autocontrol que tenía y se aferrase a sus caderas, empezando a bombear con fuerza dentro de él. Antonio se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a notar como oleadas de placer le invadían con un ánimo incluso abusivo. El cosquilleo que el movimiento del rubio tras él provocaba hacía que casi tuviese los ojos en blanco en su intento por no gritar. Vale. ¿Había pensado antes que se daba con un canto en los dientes si sólo se acostaba con él una vez? Mentira. Y cochina además. Ese hombre iba a tener que poseerle más veces y él mismo tendría que darle lo suyo en más de una ocasión.

Todo eso se le pasó por la cabeza a Antonio hasta que la fuerza con la que el francés se introducía dentro de él fue demasiada y provocó que Antonio tuviese que bajar la mano corriendo a su entrepierna para poder parar la eyaculación y contenerla segura en su mano. Se derritió aún más en placer, cuando Francis mordió un poco su hombro para no gritar el nombre de Antonio, obnubilado por el placer y el olor que el español exhudaba.

Para cuando salieron de ese baño ya se habían serenado un poco. Francis por lo menos había construido un muro de contención bastante bueno. Antonio miraba al suelo, aún recordando el placer que había sentido, y cubriendo sus ojos con el pelo. Eso permitió a Francis poder engañar al camarero que les vio salir juntos del baño. Francis pudo excusar diciendo que su amigo se había sentido mal y por ello iban a irse. La sorpresa se la dio el camarero cuando le dijo:

-Sí, sus compañeros de mesa ya han abandonado el local. Dijeron que usted se iba a encargar de la cuenta. De hecho la señorita Bonnefoy me pidió que les desease que estuviesen bien y que disculpasen que se tuviesen que ir. Pero al parecer les había surgido algo en otro lado.

Mientras el camarero le tendía la cuenta y Francis rebuscaba su trajeta de crédito, refunfuñando, Antonio rio un poco por lo bajini. cuando el camarero se fue tan contento, Francis miró al español.

-No le veo lo gracioso.

Antonio levantó los ojos verdes tan expresivos que tenía y le dijo:

-Bueno. Nos han dejado vía libre para ir dónde queramos. A ellos les ha "surgido algo-. Se arrimó a él mirándole y de lado y hablándole al oído-. Ahora a nosotros nos puede surgir resolver un par de asuntos pendientes.

Cuando el francés lo entendió sonrió.

-_Chéri_, una noche no va a ser suficiente para resolver todos los asuntos pendientes que tengo contigo...

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
